Forbidden Love Stroy
by WhimsicalLyrics
Summary: Meh, it's about a werewolf, a vampire, and a very rare hybrid.
1. Chapter 1, Part 1

**Ayeoo! The names Dakota, but call me Kody, my babysitters do. Ooops, did I say babysitters? I meant to say guardians. This is the story of forbidden love. Wanna check it out?  
**

"Dakota, get down here now! I don't want to have to climb up this tree, young lady!" a brown headed boy shouted. Dakota just swayed her legs, and stuck out her tongue. The spoke.

"Um, how bout not. Once I get down there, you'll yell at me." She continued swinging her legs.

"Stop playing your little games, and get down here. Dimitri is worried, and you know how hungry he gets when he's worrying, especially about you."

She stopped swinging her legs and looked down. "You'd really use that against me?" She sighed and jumped from the forty foot tall tree. "That's low Sammy, even for you. She glided past him.

"Had to get ya down some way or another, didn't I?" He huffed, and chuckled a little. "Now, come along, before someone notices that a fifteen year old just jumped out a tree, with not a scratch."

They walked for a while, deeper into the woods. Soon they came across a small cottage. Outside, sat a tall boy, with thick blond hair.

"Dimitri," Sammy sung, "We're homee." Dimitri jumped to his feet without a second to spare. He had pure worry in his crystal blue eyes, and blood stained his pursed lips. He ran to Dakota, and gave her a tight embrace.

"Don't you ever, ever, do that again, Kody." He said into her velvet red hair. Dimitri looked up smiling, "you know I'ma stress eater." He let go to get a better view of the girl. The faint metallic of smell floated in the air. His smile grew, finding no trace of injury anywhere on her body. "Why did you leave in the first place?"

"I-It's noisy around here. So I went to the only place where I knew I could find some peace and quiet." She nodded. "So I went up, up in the trees, so the only noise I would hear would be the rustling Autumn leaves." She sighed heavily, and smiled at the thought, that happened to be rudely interrupted by Sammy.

"Well don't do it again..You ran a high risk of exposing us, and more importantly yourself. You're to precious for someone else to find." Sammy coughed, snapping Dimitri back to reality, because he seemed to be lost in his own little world. "It's true! Let her get into the wrong hands, and human kinda shall cease to exist. The wolves and the vampires will be forever at war. You should know that," He practically spat the next word, "mutt."

Sammy seemed hurt, nothing ever hurt him, but he knew that Dimitri was right. Not only about the part with the war and extinction of humans, but the fact that he was, in fact, a mutt. He was a werewolf. A special kind that is.

"Shut up, blood sucker," Sammy retorted. He bared his teeth. Dimitri just flashed a small grin, exposing massive white canines.


	2. Chapter 1, part 2

"Stop it! You're both acting like spoiled five year old brats!" Dakota snapped, and stepped between them, cursing under her breath. "You'll be the cause of the war if you touch each other, in any way, shape, or form. You know the rules good and well," She snapped her head to look at Dimitri, "I can understand it from the wolf, but not you?" She shook her head and began walking towards the small cottage.

They both mumbled a barely audible apology. Sammy, knowing Dakota's weakness to all animals, shifted into a Russian-Tundra wolf, his silver coat shaggier then normal, shiny from a recent shower. His normal green eyes, were now a piecing crimson red. He trotted with huge padded paws to Dakota's side, and whimpered. She smiled and patted his enormous head, which was almost level to her chest. Dimitri sauntered over, and planted a kiss in a sea of red hair.

"Just don't do that again, okay? Your blood is to precious to be spilled across the woods." Dimitri smirked, leading both the wolf and girl into the grayish cottage.

Dakota sat on the couch, sinking into the plushy cushion, her eyelids feeling as heavy as lead. As she laid her head over onto the pillow, she fell into an exhausted slumber, she hasn't slept in days, just a few naps every now and again.

Sammy looked over at the sleeping girl, her first moment of peace and rest since she was thirteen. He sighed at his sudden realization, "she's going to get us exposed, and not only to human kind, but the Council." He put his head in his hands, continuing to blabbering.

"Shut your muzzle, Sams," Dimitri snapped.

"It's true and you know, that not for a damned second that it's a lie. If the council finds out," Sammy pointed an accusing, yet harmless finger at a dreaming Dakota, "that we are harboring a hybrid, not only would they kill us, they'd kill her. Or! Use her blood in battle to keep they're own alive. We can't have her running around the woods like we used to." Sammy's eyes were crimson red. They always were when he was upset.

"She...She looks like a normal vampire. Sure, she's a bit tanner then the rest of us, she's not freezing, and her canines are bigger then usual vampire ones. She looks pretty normal.." Dimitri was lying to both himself and Sammy.

"Listen to me, pretty boy. She is no longer allowed out of the house without one of us. Understand? Just think, she's sitting in her favorite tree, her shifting messes up, like all young wolves do. She's stuck in a tree. Some random human appears out of no where, sees a stranded wolf, and what do you think they're gonna do? Call animal control. Now she's sent to some shelter, where she shifts back. Now shes a human in a cage. Council hears about it, they either, A) kill her, or B) use her blood. Little Kody, a lab rat," Tears brim Sammy's eyes. He hated thinking this way ",understand? " Dimitri huffed and nodded.

After a few moments of silence, Dimitri finally spoke up, "Look, I know you're the guardian here, I just got recruited for extra muscle, but it won't happen again." He looked over his broad shoulders, to the sleeping teen, thinking to himself. _One wrong move, and she's as good as dead_...The quote kept reeling through his mind as he went and sat at the curve of her stomach. _Her blood, it's said to be amazing..To do amazing things. _His temptation was getting the best of him.

His eye whites turned horribly red. His crystal blue eyes switching to sulfur yellow. He looked away so that Sammy wouldn't notice. Dimitri clenched his fist, forcing his horrid eyes back to normal. His temptation was talking, _Just a small nibble, just a sample_. He shook the feeling for a short while._  
_

"Go eat, Sams. I know you're hungry, you've been babysittin' all day. Guess it's my turn for a couple of hours." Dimitri nodded towards the broken screen-door. "Go on, get outta here." He rolled up a news paper and was about to swat at Sammy, when he snatched the paper and ripped it in half. He didn't like being treated like a puppy.

Sammy sighed. There was no arguing with a stubborn vampire, but deep in the back of his cluttered mind, he kept feeling as though, something was off, something was wrong. Terribly wrong. But, also at the back of his mind, his wolf yelped with the mention of food and eating. He lugged his body towards the door. He shifted before he jumped out the screen, crimson eyes focused on the wilderness around him. All the deer, rabbits, and squirrels he could ever want.

That was when Dimitri made his move. A little _taste_ wouldn't hurt.


	3. Chapter 1, part 3

Dimitri sat, and waited for moments, his stomach twisting and putting him in agonizing pain from hunger. Dakota squirmed for a minute, feeling someone by her side, the feeling of a presence. She sat up, wiping sleep from her eyes. The boys argued for an hour, long enough for her to get some well needed rest. She looked around, first confused of her setting. Then she adjusted, noticing Dimitri sitting by her side.

"Well, hello there sleepy head." He smiled, showing his canines. She gave a lazy smile back, not wanting to talk and hear her scratchy voice just yet. "Have a pleasant nap?" He continued. Again, not wanting to speak, she merely nodded. His smile grew. Along with his temptation.

She finally spoke, her voice flowing like melted chocolate, "Where's my puppy?"

"He went out for some hunting, which reminds me. After he gets back we need to run by the store." He tried to sound as casual as he could. _Just a sample, just enough to satisfy_. His temptation and hunger boomed out to him. He fought it as much as he could.

"Oh, okay. I'll try to remember that." She nodded some more. She now sat with her knees hugged against her chest. She never felt...right about being alone with Dimitri. Maybe it was because he was a vampire, or maybe because he was slightly older. She herself was only seventeen, Sammy was seventeen also, and Dimitri was nineteen. He was special though, he could age as much as he wanted, or not at all.

His hunger was starting to mess with his mind and judgement. _You heard what they said, it's amazing_. Just a small taste couldn't hurt her. She'd heal fast anyway... His mind reeled, screaming "_NO_". Then, his instincts kicked in. The words they were muttering were simple.

_Blood. Blood. Blood._

It screamed through out his body, his sense opening up. His smell sharpened, he could smell the wolf for miles away. His sight increased, he could see the enormous paw prints through the screen door. His hearing was abnormal, he could hear Sammy's howls as he chased down his prey. He needed to know that Sammy was out of hearing distance. Then, he grabbed Dakota by her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"C'mere, I gotta show you something." He got up and led her to the main bedroom, and plopped her on the bed. He left her for a few moments to go shut the door, (locking it as well) then sauntered over to her. He sat so close the edge of each of their hip bones were touching. He smirked.

She knew that smirk out of anywhere. It meant nothing good, but she went against her gut, and stayed seated like a good little girl. He slipped one arm around her waist, and as if they weren't close enough, he pulled her closer, so she's was practically on his lap. She squeaked at the sudden action. He pressed his lips against her neck, slowly moving up. They were cold, and damp from the earlier blood feast. The sudden chill of pleasure and coldness shot up her spine, she shuddered. He trailed his kisses up her neck and onto her jawline. Her lips parted slightly, the tip of her canines poking at the bottom of her lip.

_Blood. Blood. Blood._

His honey-sweet kisses made her feel drunk. She was being compelled, and she had no idea. He caressed the small of her back, twisting her around and laying her on the bed. Continuing the kisses, he made his way back down her neck, so very sweet vein. Vampires liked this special vein because it ran straight to the heart. Her heart fluttered even more. He kissed her jugular vein.

"Dimitri..." She murmured his name as he sunk his teeth into her pale white flesh. She let out a small, shrill squeak as the pain collapsed on her. His hand reached up and clamped down on her mouth, as her blood flowed into his mouth like sweet maple syrup.

_They were right_, he thought to himself, _it tastes as good as molten chocolate_.

He released her neck after a few moments of continually drinking. His lips where the color of fresh apples, dripping down his chin and neck. He moved their faces so that they would be eye to eye. Her shimmering grey eyes were filled with terror and shock. He removed his hand and leaned his head down, brushing their lips together, smearing blood across her pale pink lips. His hand touched her cheek, sending electricity flying through her body. His hand slowly moved down her neck, down her abdomen and stomach, making it's way onto her thigh. To distract her, Dimitri began to softly kiss her now stained lips.

Dakota kept her eyes on his hand. He slides it up, and towards her inner thigh, slowly rubbing his thumb across her jeans. She broke the kiss.

"Stop.." She demanded with force behind her frail figure. Dimitri ignored the command and moved it slightly more, still rubbing her thigh. Her heart was fluttering. "St-Stop!" She squeaked the word, forcing it out of her throat.

He only smirked, and continued. "You know you want me to continue, you just don't want to admit it." Compulsion was dripping from his tongue onto the bed sheets. Dakota was leaning in, eyes set lazily on his lips. Then there was a booming at the door, followed by a low growl. Sammy was home, and highly pissed off.


End file.
